What Didn't I Expect?
by Somatomay
Summary: Raelin's prodding her father, Axel, friend's romance history. Long, unfinished story, flashback style. Co-effort w/ friend. Probably never will be finish. See me on DA to see details on Sota. RokuSota  RoxasXOC pairing  sorry for mistakes and hard reading


Raelin walked downstairs and into her aunt's kitchen. She looked over and smiled softly at the way her uncle just sat at the table and watched her aunt. She walked over to her aunt and gave her a hug.

"Can we bake brownies?" She asked softly. Her aunt nodded softly.

"Of course, we can make brownies." Her aunt said, smiling. She smiled softly and grabbed a box of brownie mix.

"Auntie, how did you guys meet?" She asked curiously. Her aunt laughed nervously at the memory flooded her mind. She looked over at her uncle and giggled at the look of dread on his face.

"Was it that bad?"She asked with a giggle. Her uncle nodded.

"Should we tell her, Sota?" Her aunt asked her Uncle Sota.

"Sure, go head Roxas. I'll sit over here and pretend to be non-existent."He said with a wave of his hand.

"Why do I have to tell it?" Her Aunt Roxas asked with a horrified look on his face.

"Because you're the one who did it." He said, raising one brow.

"I only did it so that you would…notice me."

"Oh, it certainly got you noticed alright." He shook his head.

"That was the point. I wanted you to notice me so I dressed up like that." Roxas said cracking open the eggs.

"You got more attention from my squad then you did from me." Roxas groaned at the memory.

"I know but you were being stubborn and not looking at me."

"I-I…can you blame? You were a little kid in my opinion when I first saw."

"It's not my fault I'm so short." Sota looked at him with a look that asked, 'oh really? Then who's fault is it?'

"I-I don't know. Genetics or something like that but it is not my fault I'm only 5'1". I never drank coffee either so I can't blame it on that."

"Well, there's not much you can do about it now. Either way you're telling about how we met or other wise she won't know about it." Roxas whined softly.

"You tell her about how we met. I'll tell her about the hospital."

"Hospital? What happened?" She asked curiously. She stared at her aunt as he smacked his forehead with the end of the whisk. Her uncle chuckled.

"Sure, let's go with that. I'll tell you about how we met and he can tell you about the hospital." Roxas groaned and shook his head.

"Bite me Sota, just bite me." Sota laughed at that.

"I'm serious, you can just bite me."

"Well, if you come over here I will." He said giving his upper a teasing lick. Raelin grabbed her hair and covered her eyes.

"Please, I beg of you, not while I'm here or at least wait until I'm a sleep and have ear plugs in my ears." She said closing her eyes. Sota laughed whole heartedly at his niece. Roxas giggled and hugged Raelin.

"You are just like your mother." He said teasingly.

"I'm not like my mother. Can I go up to my room and find something to kill myself with?"She asked peeking out from her hair.

"Now, she's acting just like Axel did that one night!" Roxas giggled.

"Can we just get to the story?" She asked.

"The Federation had picked up an odd occurrence on their radar. They sent me with two squads out to investigate."

_Flashback: _

_Frozun surveyed the area. He saw a black seed exploding into a black door way. A blonde walked out of the black door. The blonde was a human. He sent out a transmission._

"_Unit A, human entered area please capture and question. Do not harm." Whiteness swarmed around the human. Darkness gathered around his hands and solidified into two large keys. His helmet fins raised in confusion, what the fuck was he suppose to do with those? He watched as the human fought against the whiteness, he was clearly out numbered by whatever the whiteness was. _

"_Unit B, back up. Human is in combat - assist. Unit A, also assist." He put his binoculars down and leapt into the whiteness. The whiteness disappeared. The human stuck one large key into the ground and leaned against it. Black walked up to the human and reached to grab his arm. The human pointed the black and chained key at him. _

"_Touch me and you die." Black looked over at Frozun._

"_Do you still want me to grab him…her?" The human pressed the tip of the large key to Black's neck._

"_I am a guy." He stated through gritted teeth. Frozun walked up to the blonde and flicked him in the forehead. The blonde pulled the other large key from the ground and pointed it at him._

"_What?" Frozun picked the large key up by the make-shift heart. _

"_Put me down." The blonde demanded. _

"_You are an unusual human little blonde kid."_

"_You are an unusual human. Bite me." The child glared at him. Frozun gave him another flick to his forehead._

"_That hurts you bastard! Are you trying to give me internal bleeding? Fractured skull? Brain damage?" _

"_I didn't even flick you that hard young one."_

"_The fuck you didn't! What are you made of metal?" _

"_Yes."_

"_I hate you. I am going to kill you in a slow painful way. I'm going to back to there and rip your throats out and feed them to Sparkles and Vicious." Frozun raised both brows at the blonde child. _

"_You are a most amusing child. I knew humans were amusing, but I didn't know that their children were this amusing. Where are your parents?"_

"_For all I can hope, six feet under. What the fuck are you anyways?" _

"_I'd thought you'd know, unless you are from that one country that doesn't allow us in. I, young human child, am a zetraloid. Name is Frozun, senior officer in the Federation." The blonde stared at him stupidly. _

"_Whatever that is, and for your information I am NOT a child you giant bastard." _

"_Well you certainly appear to be a child." _

"_Yeah well, fuck you. I am NOT a child." The blonde hooked the crown onto the lower part of the large white key. He then began feeling around his body for something. Frozun watched the child look for what he was looking for. _

"_I feel like a damn woman." The blonde muttered. His hand was currently down his jacket and feeling around the inside. _

"_I am amused that you feel such a way." The blonde glared at him before he located what he was looking for. He flipped open the cell phone and pressed the talk button twice. He held it up to his ear and wait for an answer. _

"_Hey Roxy."_

"_Hey Axe. I need you to come get me."_

"_Why? What did you do this time?"_

"_Some giant thing won't let go of my blades."_

"…_You're joking right?"_

"_I really want to say I am, but I'm not. Can you come get me? I want to rip Xemnas and Saix's throats out and feed them to Sparkles and Vicious."_

"_Well, Sparkles and Vicious are rather hungry." The blonde sighed and looked down at the ground. He wasn't about to dispel his blades and fall on his ass. _

"_Yeah, I can imagine so. Can you come and get me?"_

"_Yeah, where are you?" The blonde looked at the tall male that was still holding him suspended in the air._

"_Where are we?"_

"_A few miles south of Madora."_

"_Did you hear that?"_

"_No." The blonde groaned and held his cell phone up to, what he guessed was, Frozun's ear._

"_Tell him where we're at." Frozun raised one brow at the blonde. The blonde sighed heavily. "Please, tell him where we're at."_

"_Why can't you just tell him yourself?"_

"_I don't know where we are. Otherwise I would." The blonde looked at him like he was an idiot._

"_Well why don't we just take you to the Federation base in Madora and we can find your parents from there."_

"_You don't get it do you?" Frozun raised both brows at the blonde. _

"_I have no parents. I live with a friend. I'm currently on the phone with that friend. Thus, why I need you to tell him where we are at." Frozun pointed North. _

"_Madora, a few miles that way." The blonde groaned and put his phone back up to his ear. _

"_Meet me at Madora, whatever place that is."_

"_I'll be over there to get you soon Roxy."_

"_Yeah thanks you fire-loving jerk." There was a short chuckle and then the line was dead. The blonde closed his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. Frozun lowered the blonde to the ground._

"_I need you to release these giant key things. Then we will escort you to Madora and you can meet your friend there. When we arrive in Madora you may have them back. " The blonde child let the keys disappear and then dropped his arm back down to his side. Frozun raised a brow at the blonde. _

"_What you told me to release them. So, I did just that." Frozun was silent and sent a transmission to unit A. The unit surrounded the blonde leaving a pocket big enough for Frozun, but kept the child caught between zetraloids. Unit B dispersed. The child groaned aloud. _

"_I hate my life. I swear I am going to go home and kill myself. Vexen might have something in his lab that I could use." The child shoved his hands in his pockets. One helmet fin rose mirroring the brow that the child couldn't see. _

"_What am I not aloud to hate myself and my life in your presence?" The child asked with irritation in his voice. _

"_It is quite disturbing that you would hate your life. One should be grateful for what one has." He said without looking back at the child. _

"_When you live like I have to, it comes naturally to hate yourself and your life." The child said boredly, the irritation still clear in his voice. _

"_Perhaps it would be wise for you to seek help from other adults." The child laughed. _

"_Right, because every adult just wants to take the time to listen to a sixteen year olds problems." _

"_You maybe surprised at some of the adults willingness to help and listen." _

"_Right and I'm a sea cucumber."_

"_Your humor is most definitely unusual."_

"_Everything about me is unusual." The child said with a depressed sigh. _

"_Did your friend tell you where he would meet you child?" _

"_I am not a child." The blonde said with gritted teeth. Frozun said nothing and waited for his reply. _

"_No, he didn't tell me where he would meet me. I'll find him, he really isn't that hard to miss." The zetraloids part just enough for him to see around them but not enough for him to make a run for it. _

"_Let me know when you see him."_

"_I'd be able to see him better if I wasn't so far back here." _

"_Well then," Frozun sighed and took one long step out of the child's way. The child walked forward before he made a run for it. Frozun watched him for a moment before he took three long steps and picked the child up by his hood. He let the child dangle for a moment before he looked at the child funny. The child groaned and swatted at Frozun's hands. Frozun just held him letting him struggle. _

"_Ugh! Why couldn't you just let me go?" _

"_Because it's not permitted." The child glared at Frozun and folded his arms over his chest. _

"_That's stupid." _

"_It's only stupid to some people." The child rolled his eyes and stared at a fiery-red head. There was his way back home. The red head walked over to the child and raised on brow at him. _

"_Roxy, what the hell did you get yourself into?" The red head asked the blonde. Frozun looked at the red head. _

"_You are this child's friend that he spoke of?"_

"_No, he's the tooth fairy!"The blonde said irritated._

"_Roxy, stop being so grumpy. Yeah I'm Axel." Frozun nodded._

"_Can I be assured that you'll keep better track of the child?"_

"_I'm not a child ya bastard!"_

"_I can try and promise but Xemnas and Saix are always trying to get him killed…or something along those lines."_

"_I trust that I will not see you again." He set the blonde down but did not let go of his hood. Axel stifled a laugh. _

"_Can't promise anything. Xemnas and Saix call the shots, not me."_

"_I'm glad to hear that there is a president of some sort of whatever club you are in." He indicated to the matching cloaks. He gently pushed the blonde towards Axel. _

"_Yeah, he's not much of anything. Roxas thank the nice man for watching over you." Roxas glared at Axel and then at Frozun but said nothing. Frozun smiled._

"_Keep a better eye on the children." With that he and his units turned and walked off. Roxas clenched his hands into fists. He opened up a portal and disappeared back to the Organization. Axel sighed and followed after Roxas. _

_Roxas shoved open the doors to Xemnas' office and glared at him. He shoved a few papers towards the man with silver hair. _

"_Here are the reports that you asked for Superior." Xemnas nodded. _

"_Thank you number thirteen. You may have tomorrow off." He said and dismissed Roxas with a wave of his hand. Roxas walked out of the room and back to his room. He flopped face first onto his bed and groaned. Why did the nobodies always attack him? He sighed into his pillows and rolled over onto his back. He closed his eyes and smiled softly at the darkness. He hoped that he wouldn't have to go back to that place ever again. It was bad enough that the nobodies attacked him but then that guy just saves his ass. Then he has the nerve to call him a child multiple times. The bastard! He was not a child, he was a teenager. There was a huge difference between the two. He groaned aloud, but the guy had been rather….Roxas shook his head, what the hell was he thinking! Maybe the guy really had given him brain damage. He rubbed his forehead where the guy had flicked him twice, he could still feel the flicks. Roxas rolled over onto his stomach and slowly drifted off to sleep. _

_Roxas groaned and opened up a portal, he really wished that he wouldn't have to go back to that place. It seemed that fate wanted to play against him. He walked into the portal and back to the place he'd met Frozun. _

_Roxas stepped out of the darkness and waited for the nobodies to attack him once again. When nothing happened he looked around the place. He saw nobodies but they couldn't seem to get to him. Was this why Xemnas and Saix had sent him here? He shook his head and looked at the nobodies. He was curious as to why they couldn't get to him. He shrugged his shoulders and went to open a portal. He would tell Xemnas that he hadn't found anything unusual. _

"_Interesting, they always seem to appear when you're around." Roxas could have jumped right out of his skin. He turned and glared at the person behind him. He saw that it was the male who had saved him. _

"_How do you get them to appear? I've been trying a lot of experiments to get them to appear but they never seem to work." Roxas shook his head. _

"_Trust me if I knew how I did it, I would have stopped by now. I don't like being attacked every time I step out of the…base." _

"_Do you mind if I take a sample of your blood? Perhaps if I do a few experiments with a sample of your blood I might be able to get a live experiment." Flashes of Vexen went through Roxas' mind. He knew how psycho that guy was, he'd been on the receiving end of one experiment. Roxas whimpered and backed up._

"_I-I have to g-go now." Roxas saw a flash of silver and then Frozun had a hold of Roxas' coat. Roxas whimpered once more. _

"_It is not safe to go all alone. Come we shall go back to my base camp. From there you can contact your friend." Roxas shook his head furiously. _

"_No, I'll be okay out there. I know how to fight them off and keep myself safe." Frozun shook his head and flipped Roxas over his shoulder. He started for his camp. _

"_I don't take no for an answer when it concerns one's safety."_

"_My safety is about as good as my death." Frozun raised one brow unamused by Roxas' statement. _

"_Could you please put me on the ground? I can walk on my own." Frozun put Roxas down and kept a hold of his hood. Roxas walked with the tall male and played with his zipper. When they were about half way to the base camp, Roxas slipped out of his jacket and ran back towards the barrier. Frozun sighed and took a few easy lopes. Frozun dropped Roxas' jacket and scooped him up by the waist. Roxas smacked his head against Frozun's chest and groaned. Frozun shook his head and picked Roxas' jacket up. Frozun slung Roxas over his shoulder. Roxas' head rested where the end of his ribcage. Roxas sighed and tapped Frozun's stomach. _

"_Are you sure you're made out of metal?" Roxas asked looking back at him. _

"_Quite sure."_

"_It's not like just some weird form of armor?"_

"_Yeah, it's our skin. No, you may not test it."_

"_I don't want to. Have you ever had someone try and take it off of you?"_

"_Well there was the one time where a berserk zetraloid tried to skin me alive." Roxas stared at Frozun like he was a nut. _

"_Okay." He said not believing a word Frozun had just said. Roxas watched the ground. He could hear movement of the other people in the camp and some clanking. _

"_What is a zetraloid?" Frozun sighed._

"_A zetraloid is basically a man made alien, I guess. Our ancestors were aliens that lived on this planet until the humans came and wiped them out. DNA from those aliens were used to create us." Roxas nodded faintly. _

"_How the hell are you so tall?" _

"_I am not sure why I am so tall. I like to say that it is my genetics." Roxas raise one blonde brow at Frozun. _

"_And I'm a penguin." _

"_You'd make a cute penguin, I think." Roxas looked away quickly as he felt his cheeks heated up. _

"_Okay, then I'm a tiger seal." Roxas felt Frozun shrug. Roxas ran a hand through his unnaturally gravity defying spikes and sighed softly. That comment had NOT helped the thoughts that were plaguing his mind recently. _

"_I change my mind on being a tiger seal."_

"_Whatever you say little one."_

"_I'm not little."_

"_Compared to me, yes, you are."_

"_You're just unnaturally tall." Roxas felt the laughter from Frozun at that. "I'm serious. You are just unnaturally tall." Roxas looked around when he noticed they had entered a tent. _

"_Do you have ears like normal humans?" _

"_Yeah, we call them transmitters."_

"_Where are they at on your head?"_

"_Same place as your ears would be." He said tapping at the top of it._

"_Um…where are we?" _

"_My tent, call your friend."_

"_Can I be put down?" Frozun tossed Roxas onto his bed. Roxas laid on the bed and pulled out his phone. _

"_Hey, you've reached Axel. You know what to do." Roxas closed his phone with a frustrated sigh. _

"_Bastard." He mumbled looking over at Frozun. He saw the tall silver male pawing through something. Roxas slowly climbed off of the bed and quickly hid underneath the bed curled up in a ball. Frozun looked over and peered under his bed. He grabbed one of Roxas' boots and pulled him out from underneath his bed. Roxas hung upside down and groaned. _

"_Why must you always have me suspended in the air?"_

"_Because you are that short." Roxas kicked Frozun in the side of the head, catching Frozun's transmitter. Frozun rubbed his transmitter tenderly. _

"_Don't call me short." Frozun dropped Roxas, putting some force behind gravity. Roxas groaned and rubbed the top of his head. _

"_That hurt you big meanie." _

"_Figures." _

"_What was that for anyways?" Roxas asked slightly curious. _

"_Kicking me." Frozun did it once more. That knocked Roxas out. Frozun took a sample of Roxas' blood. He tied the blonde up and laid him on his bed. _

_Roxas woke up and groaned at the killer headache that hit him. He blinked and looked around the tent. He looked over and saw Frozun asleep at a desk. He could see a glimpse of blood on the other side of Frozun's head. There was no blood when they had entered the tent. That was his blood. Roxas screamed like a little girl that had seen a spider. The scream woke Frozun up. That got a scapula thrown at his head. Roxas whimpered and looked at Frozun pitifully. Frozun glared at Roxas, he had been up all night testing Roxas' blood. _

"_Y-you took m-my blood." He said in a weak and pitiful voice. _

"_Yes, I took your blood. Isn't it obvious?" Roxas bit his lower lip and looked away from Frozun. Frozun got up and untied Roxas. _

"_Call your friend." Roxas picked up his phone and called Axel once again. _

"_Hey, you've reached Axel. You know what to do." Roxas whimpered at the answering machine. He closed his phone and looked at the bed. _

"_No answer." Roxas shook his head. Frozun tied Roxas back up. The top was slightly looser but not loose enough for him to get them off. _

"_Call him when you think he'll be done. Until then stay quiet there." Roxas swallowed softly and nodded. Frozun went back to testing Roxas' blood. _

"_C-can I have my jacket, pl-please?" Roxas asked after a few minutes of silence. Frozun sighed and went and got Roxas' jacket, which had been thrown quite lazily in the corner. Frozun tossed the jacket at Roxas and went back to testing the blood. Roxas reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPod. He put the headphones in his ears and turned it on. He laid down on his side, facing away from Frozun. He turned the volume all the way up and closed his eyes as 'Cut' played. He couldn't understand why everyone seemed to act as though he was a child or something that need to be experimented on. He didn't know why the nobodies tried to attack him or why they appeared where ever he did. He was a fragile frame aged with misery. It was times like this that made him wish he had never come to a planet that was as cruel as this one. He wanted to know why people seemed to hate him or wish nothing but misery and pain to him. He was tried of feeling so alone. He found relief when he harmed himself. He knew he wasn't alone, but it still felt that way. He didn't want to die inside just to feel alive._

_The song changed to 'Dear Agony.' He really had nothing left to give. He had found the perfect end it was just getting there. There was no heaven for him. People took the time to take his breath and he ended where he began. He wanted the agony of life to just let go of him, he had suffered slowly all his life. Was this really the way his life was going to be? He could feel the tears trickle down his cheeks. He didn't want to fight until the end or fight for one last breath. He wanted to let the enemy inside win - he wanted to let that enemy take over. He wanted a faceless enemy to bury him. He wasn't sorry. He wanted to be left alone. He was blue and cold, love had never touched him and hate didn't do anything for him. He wanted someone to turn around and notice there was nothing left of him. He wanted to be far beyond this world, to be in a world where he felt nothing anymore. He wished he felt nothing, but the male that was at the desk made him feel something. _

_The song changed to 'My Immortal.' He was so tired of being in this world. He suppressed by his childish fears. He had practically grown up knowing that he was bound to never know love or to give love.. He was alone, all alone. After Vexen had told everyone in the Organization that he had slept with him, they stayed away from him. They still tried to keep their distance if they could. The only ones who didn't were Axel, Zexion, and Demyx. The wounds wouldn't heal and the pain was just too real. There was just too much the time could not erase. He was bound by the life someone had left behind. He'd tried so hard to tell himself that they were gone. Though they were all still with him, he was alone – all alone. _

'_Hello' was the next song. He had never heard a playground school bell ring. He loved when the rainclouds came to play. It was like they felt his pain. No one noticed that he had stopped breathing. His mind gave him someone to talk to. If he smiled and didn't believe soon he knew he'd wake from this dream. He wanted someone to try and fix him. He was broken. He wanted a light that lived for him and wouldn't let him hide. It didn't want him to cry and hate himself but he did. The tears came down harder now, he faintly heard himself sobbing. He knew that he wasn't sleeping, no matter how badly he wished he was. He was all that was left of yesterday._

'_Missing' was next. He wanted them to forgive but he wasn't going to return home again. Maybe one day they would look up and barely conscious they would notice something was missing. They wouldn't cry for his absent. They had forgotten him long ago. Was he the unimportant? Was he that insignificant? Wasn't something missing? Wasn't someone missing him? Even though he was the sacrifice they wouldn't try for him now. He'd die to know that Frozun felt something towards him. They knew what he did to himself and it seemed that no one cared. If he bled, he bled knowing they didn't care. If he slept just to dream of Frozun, he woke without him there. _

'_Sweet Sacrifice' was next. It was true, they were all a little insane. Fear was only in his mind. Taking over him. Everyone saw him as the poor sweet innocent. They lived to break him. One day, he was going to forgive his name. One sweet day, he was going too drowned in his last pain. Fear may have been in his mind, but it was going to take him over. They loved to hate him. He was their sacrifice. Did they wonder why he hated them? He was going to survive his mistakes. He felt Frozun untie the ropes, he quickly wiped the tears away from his face. Frozun handed him a small square the inside glowed a beautiful aqua-teal. It looked like a necklace. He took one headphone out and looked at the necklace. _

"_Here, it's yours." Roxas nodded and set the necklace down on the bed. _

"_Can I go now?" He asked in a weak voice. Frozun looked at Roxas as if he felt sorry for him. He had heard Roxas crying, he felt bad for doing what he had done to Roxas but he felt that he needed to do it. _

"_Call your friend one more time." Roxas picked up his phone and called Axel one more time. He hung up when he got the answer machine. _

"_He's still busy. I'll take the necklace with me. I'll be safe I promise." Frozun nodded and scratched one helmet fin. _

"_The…uh…necklace, as you put it, it's…it's actually a portable barrier. It will help keep the things away from you." Roxas nodded softly. _

"_Thank you." Frozun waved Roxas away. The blonde picked up his jacket and slid it on. He walked out of the tent before he ran for the barrier he had been at earlier. When he reached the barrier he put his headphone back in. It played 'Tourniquet.' He walked right out of the barrier. The nobodies came in a huge swarm, just what he wanted. Just before he could 'play' with the nobodies he was dragged back into the barrier. He was seriously beginning to hate his plans being ruined. He pulled his right headphone out and looked back at the person who had killed his plan. He saw a mass of blue. _

"_Can I help you?" He asked boredly. The male looked down at Roxas, leveling his concerned sky blue eyes on the blonde. _

"_You're…um…Roxas, right? Frozun's friend?"_

"_Yeah, I'm Roxas. What do you mean Frozun's friend?" The male looked confused by his question._

"_Um…Frozun told me about you and he did kinda said you were friends. So, I…um…I mean the way he talked about you it just sounded like he liked you." The male looked away shyly. Roxas stared up at the male stupidly. _

"_O-oh…I-I guess we're friends. I was just getting ready to meet a friend of mine. I think I left the portable barrier back at Frozun's tent…" Roxas trailed off. He had left that there for a reason. The blue male looked back down at Roxas with a barely visible blush. _

"_Um…I'll go ahead and wait here with you…if you don't mind." Roxas shrugged softly. _

"_M-my friend isn't actually coming. When I called him he didn't answer his phone." He watched the male's helmet fins raise. _

"_Was there a reason why you…um…" Roxas nodded faintly. The male looked at him with a look that asked why._

"_I'm not needed." Was Roxas' half ass answer. _

"_Hun, you may not feel like you are need but in a bigger plan you are. In some…people's lives you are needed." Roxas raised one brow at the male. _

"_Did you just call me hun?" He asked slightly confused. The male scratched his helmet and looked around nervously. _

"_It's…uh…what one of my…um…friends call you when you're not around." Roxas stared at the male for a moment before something clicked in his brain. _

"_Do I know this friend by any chance?" Roxas asked curiously. The male took a breath before he answered. _

"_Um…uh…um…yeah." The male said. _

"_Do you think we could go back to Frozun's tent for a minute? I think I may really need that portable barrier he gave me." The male took his wrist and led him back to Frozun's tent. When they were in the tent the male cleared his throat and let go of Roxas' wrist. Frozun turned and caught a glimpse of Roxas out of the corner of his eye. He turned around farther, Roxas moved to stay behind Frozun. Roxas reached the chair Frozun was sitting and wrapped his arms around the male's neck. _

"_Hi, hunny!" He said happily. He stifled a giggle as a bright red blush covered Frozun's face. Frozun glared over at the blue male, said male quickly left the tent and hid in some other tent. Frozun glanced down at Roxas, still blushing bright red. The song on Roxas' iPod changed to 'Forever and For Always.' He giggled at the song. The song just made Frozun's face brighten in color. Roxas noticed how the red brought out the color of his eyes. _

"_You have amazing icy blue eyes." Frozun attempted to stutter out a reply and failed miserably. Roxas giggled softly and rested his chin on Frozun's shoulder. He noticed that Frozun was as stiff as a board. _

"_I promise I don't bite…to hard anyways." Roxas said with a giggle. He felt the vibration of a nervous laugh in Frozun's chest. _

"_Unless you want me to bite hard, then I can." Roxas said with a mischievous smile. Frozun glanced down at Roxas at that. Roxas giggled softly. _

"_Whatcha doing hunny?" Frozun turned around and tried to get Roxas onto his lap instead of hanging around his neck. Roxas giggled softly and slid onto Frozun's lap. Frozun tapped his finger against his own lab report on Roxas' blood. _

"_It…i-it's…it's troubling." _

"_What about me isn't troubling?" Roxas asked in a mutter. Frozun buried his face in Roxas' hair without thinking about it. Roxas snuggled into Frozun's chest with a soft smile. Frozun just sat there with his face buried in Roxas' hair trying to figure out what was going inside of his head and what he was feeling. Roxas wondered curiously what the feeling that he felt in his stomach was. Roxas nearly groaned out loud when his phone began playing 'Sex on Fire' a few minutes later. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered. _

"_If you don't have a good reason for calling me, Axel, I swear I am going to feed an important part of your body to my baby." _

"_Are you okay? You called three times."_

"_I'm just fine…now. I just wanted to tell you that I might need some help when I get back home."_

"_Well, that'll have to wait until tomorrow. It's past curfew and you know what would happen if you came home after curfew."_

"_Yeah, I personally am kind of starting to like life. I don't want to die." He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Frozun's helmet fins were raised. _

"_I like you alive as well and I'm sure Sparkles feels the same way."_

"_I'll let you get back to your night, I don't want Xemnas to try and reach through the phone to strangle me." He heard a chuckle on the other end of the phone. _

"_Alright, night Roxy…do you have a place to stay?" _

"_Yeah, I have a place to stay." _

"_Good, night Roxy." _

"_Night Axe." Roxas hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. He felt the soft chuckle from Frozun. _

"_Did I do something funny?" Roxas confused. _

"_No, are you gonna need a place to stay tonight?" Roxas opened his mouth and then closed it. _

"_Kind of…" He said looking at the floor. _

"_I…um…I could have another bed brought in for you or have a bunch of blankets piled in a corner if you prefer that." Roxas smiled just faintly. _

"_Its okay, I might be able to sneak back to my place without Xe- Superior knowing." Roxas said lying through his pretty white teeth. Frozun raised one brow, the look on his face asked oh really. Roxas smiled nervously and nodded his head. _

"_Y-yeah." Frozun gave Roxas a knowing smile. _

"_You're staying here tonight." Roxas opened his mouth to argue but closed it when an idea appeared in his head. _

"_O-okay." Frozun buried his face back in Roxas' hair. _

_**Why did I just do that? I barely know this kid! **_

_Yes but he's so cute. The way his hair falls into his face but it doesn't cover up those beautiful deep sea blue eyes._

"_Crap, I'm arguing with myself." He mumbled into Roxas' hair, his face going a beet red. Roxas laid his head on Frozun's shoulder and snuggled close to the taller male. A few minutes passed and Roxas could tell that Frozun was asleep. Roxas carefully moved his hands from Frozun's neck and slowly trailed them down his arms. Frozun was going to possibly wake up in pain if he slept in the chair with the way they were sitting. He moved one hand up to Frozun's shoulder and gently tapped on it. He heard a low moan from Frozun, it was an 'I don't want to move' moan. _

"_You need to move onto your bed or you are going to wake up in a lot of pain." Roxas said gently. Frozun barely lifted his head up so, that Roxas could move his head. Roxas moved his head and slowly slid off of Frozun's lap. He took Frozun's hands in his and softly tugged on his hands. After tugging on his hands a couple of times he finally, and unstably, stood up. Roxas slowly led Frozun over to his bed. Roxas pulled the blankets down, with one hand, and let Frozun climb into his bed. Once Frozun was in his bed Roxas nervously pulled on his bangs. _

"_Um…F-Frozun…where do you want me to sleep?" Frozun's brain only registered his name and the end of the question. He reached out and pulled Roxas onto the bed with him. Roxas' back was against Frozun's chest and stomach. Frozun wrapped his arms around Roxas and pulled him towards him. His left leg was underneath Roxas and his right leg lay over Roxas' legs. Roxas' was right against Frozun's pelvic bone. He felt warm and safe in Frozun's arms but he couldn't understand why he felt that way. He laid his hands over Frozun's and snuggled into his chest. Frozun buried his face into Roxas' hair just like he had when they had been in the chair. _

"_Frozun?" He asked in a whispered voice. He received an exhausted 'mm?' _

"_C-can I ask you something?" He received the same response as before. _

"_I-I'm…um…curious…um…as to why…you call me…um…hun…when I'm n-not around…" Roxas asked curiously. He got a mumbled a response. The only thing he understood was, 'like you.' _

"_O-oh...go back to sleep Frozun. You need it." Roxas said snuggling closer to Frozun's chest. Frozun drifted off to sleep. Roxas smiled softly to himself and slowly fell asleep. _

_Roxas woke up around noon and stretched slightly. He hadn't felt that comfortable since…well, ever. He sat up and saw Frozun at his lab desk, he was mixing chemicals. Did the man ever relax? He knew ways that would help him relax. _

"_Bad mind, very bad mind. Go away thoughts. You're not suppose to think that way mind. " Roxas hit himself in the forehead with the heel of his hand. Frozun looked over at Roxas and raised one brow at him. Roxas had his eyes closed and was hitting himself with the heel of his hand. _

"_Are you having fun?" Roxas looked up at Frozun and blushed a soft pink._

"_Um…n-not really." The blush darkened slightly. Frozun still had one brow raised but he was smiling. _

_**He should smile more often.**_

"_Will you shut up, up there? Think about something different." That got a deep and rich laugh from Frozun. Roxas' mind died and his heart beat quickened. The blush on his face changed to a dark red. _

"_Do you want to call your friend and go home?" Roxas' brain didn't register a word Frozun said, instead he sat there with his feet on either side of him and his hand raised to his mouth. Frozun stood and walked over to Roxas in one easy step. He then flicked Roxas in the center of his forehead. Roxas looked up at Frozun with large innocent blue eyes. _

"_Do you want to call your friend and go home?" Roxas stared at Frozun for a moment before he looked around for his jacket. He saw it draped over another wooden chair. He climbed off of Frozun's bed and walked over to his jacket. He pulled his phone out and called Axel. _

"_Roxas, it's only noon and you know it's my day off." Came tired and grumpy answer. _

"_I know, but I need you to come get me….again." He heard Axel groan on the other end of the phone. _

"_I'll come get you in an hour." Roxas rolled his eyes. _

"_Fine bastard, I'll go 'play' with the nobodies until then."_

"_Have a fun time with that." Roxas shook his head and hung up. _

"_Bastard anyways." He murmured to himself. Roxas turned around and smiled just faintly at Frozun. Said male had both brows raised at the little blonde. _

"_So…um…I'm gonna go meet my friend…out with the nobodies." Frozun gave him a look that said, 'whatever that is.' _

"_Those are the white things that appear when I appear."_

"_Oh the Holances."_

"_No, they're nobodies. They don't have a heart. They're just an empty white thing." Frozun walked over to the lab desk and wrote the information down. He nodded. _

"_Take your barrier and be safe." Roxas laughed softly. _

"_Then I'd be going against what Axel told me to do." He received a glare. _

"_I said be safe." He said through gritted teeth. _

"_And I said I'm a penguin." Roxas said putting the barrier around his neck. _

"_You'd still make a cute penguin."_

"_And you would make a cute snow tiger." Roxas said pulling his jacket on. _

"_Rawr." Roxas' face flamed with a blush. He quickly hurried out of Frozun's tent smacking his forehead at the thoughts that flooded his mind. Frozun returned to his experiments. _

"_What are you doing?" He heard a voice ask. Roxas looked up at the sound of the person's voice. _

"_Attempting to get rid of the images and thoughts in my head, why?" _

"_Oh no reason. Have fun with that." The person walked off. Roxas shook his head and walked to the barrier. He walked out of it and waited to see if the necklace worked or not. The nobodies appeared as he saw a faint glow. The nobodies hit the barrier. Roxas shrugged and sat down on the ground. Now, all he had to do was wait for Axel to come get him. _

_Axel walked out to the area that Roxas had been sent to and saw a mass of whiteness. He wondered if Roxas was okay under there. He shrugged and pulled out his phone. _

"_Hey Axel."_

"_Hey, are you okay under there?"_

"_Peachy." Axel shook his head when the line went dead. The mass of whiteness began to move towards him. Axel looked at the whiteness oddly and slowly backed away from it. The whiteness stopped a few feet away from him. He could see one blue eye and some blonde hair before a nobody covered it. _

"_Get them off Axel." Axel shook his head and shot fire at the nobodies. When the nobodies were gone, Roxas stood there in perfect health. _

"_How did you do that?" Roxas picked up the portable barrier off of his chest and dangled it. Axel nodded and took Roxas home. _

_Roxas stood outside of Larxene's room. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door. The door opened slowly. It opened and revealed a blonde girl with…antenna looking things._

"_H-hey Larxene." Roxas said nervously. She nodded her head faintly at the blonde boy. _

"_Y-you remember…when you wanted to d-dress me up as…a…a girl?" An evil smile spread across Larxene's lips. _

"_Come in Roxas." She said opening her door all the way. _

_Roxas swallowed softly and walked into the darkness. He sighed when the nobodies appeared once he was out of the darkness. Those stupid things were going to blow his cover. He sighed softly and looked around. The camp was all packed up and all the zetraloids were checking there things. The barrier wasn't even up anymore. Three or four zetraloids ran over to save 'her.' Roxas stood there and waited for them to 'save' him. _

"_Frozun we have an issue. Young human." Roxas stood there and tried to appear womanly. Roxas soon caught sight of Frozun walking over. He tried to keep his heart from beating right out of his chest. He could see a completely different demeanor and vibe from the male. He faintly caught fear but it was easily over-powered by the I'm-Big-And-Tough-And-Macho-Male. Frozun reached them. Roxas twirled one blonde curl around his finger and smiled nervously. _

"_S-sorry, I seem to have t-taken a wrong turn on my way home…um…I'll just go now." Roxas turned around and started to walk off with a soft sway of his hips. _

"_You three escort her home." His voice was stiff and like nails on a chalkboard. Roxas groaned aloud and shook his head. This was not going the way he hoped for. He pulled the portable barrier from his neck and handed it to one of the zetraloids. _

"_Would you be as to kind and give that back to that nice gentleman?" He asked his voice going a few octaves higher. Frozun looked down at the necklace and then up at the nobodies inching towards the 'girl'. _

"_Come on." He said scooping the 'girl' up. The 'girl' squeaked in surprise as 'her' hands flew down to 'her' short pink plaid skirt. _

"_N-no warning?" 'She' asked surprise in 'her' voice. Frozun just glared down at the 'girl.' Roxas could easily see the fear and distrust in Frozun's eyes. He looked away and tried to keep his skirt covering his panties. He was slightly curious as to why the fear and distrust was in Frozun's eyes. Frozun carried the 'girl' to his pack. _

"_Your name, miss."_

"_Um…it's…its R-Roxanne." The 'girl' stuttered out nervously. Roxas saw a faint nod. He squeaked when Frozun switched him to one arm and slung his pack over his shoulder. He switched 'the girl' back into both arms. Roxas crossed his legs that way no one would be able to see his panties. He looked at the hello kitty band-aid that was on his shin. He didn't understand how woman could shave their legs and never get a cut. Frozun lead the way back to Madora. Roxas set his purse on his stomach and looked through the contents of his bag. He gasped when he saw something black and lacey sitting in the bottom of his purse. He quickly zipped his purse closed and looked at the moving ground. He could feel Frozun glaring at him. Roxas could remember just how nice it had felt to be cuddled up to Frozun's chest, but with the way he acting now he was NOT going to try anything. He was just going to wait until they got to Madora and then he was going to call Axel and go home. It wasn't long before they reached where ever Frozun was taking him. Roxas' eyes widened slightly when all he saw were zetraloids. _

"_Holy sweet mother of…fire." Roxas said his voice dropping an octave. He shook his head and looked around them._

"_What do you do for a living? My brother Roxas wanted me to ask if I ever met you." Roxas said his voice sounding girlish again. _

"_I am a senior officer in the Federation." Roxas nodded softly. _

"_Do you know my brother?" A slight nod was his response. _

"_He speaks of you quite often." Roxas clung to Frozun when he stumbled slightly in the most ungraceful fashion. A slight blush lighted Frozun's cheeks. _

"_I think he may like you." Roxas said softly. Frozun set 'the girl' on the ground and clenched 'her' shoulders. It wasn't hard enough to break the bones, but enough that he was going to have bruises on 'her' shoulders. Roxas whimpered quietly. It was a minute or two before Frozun scooped 'her' back up and acted as though nothing had happened. They reached a little apartment. Frozun opened the door and walked in. He then dropped, literally dropped, 'Roxanne' on the couch. 'Roxanne's' legs opened widen enough for one to see the panties that 'she' wore underneath the pink mini skirt. Frozun tossed his pack somewhere and retreated to his room. Roxas unzipped his purse and dug around for his cell phone. When he located the object he quickly called Axel. _

"_What's up?" _

"_C-come get me." Roxas said quickly. _

"_Can't Roxy, I just got a mission. Demmy and Zexy's phones are dead as well." Roxas whimpered at that sentence. _

"_Sorry Rox. I'll see ya in the morning."_

"_Yeah, be some what safe on your mission. You're the only other person I trust Sparkles to." Axel chuckled. _

"_I will. Later Roxy." _

"_Bye Axe." Roxas hung up and shoved his phone back in his purse. Roxas walked in the direction that he'd seen Frozun walk earlier. He reached the bedroom and saw Frozun anxiously pacing at the foot of the bed. He softly knocked on the bedroom door. He got a 'hm' in response. _

"_I'll be leaving now. Thank you for bringing me back." Roxas said quickly. He wanted to get out the outfit as soon as possible. He saw Frozun nod. He turned and walked out of Frozun's apartment as quickly as he could in eight inch stilettos. He was about a block or two when four zetraloids boxed him and steered him towards an alleyway. Roxas looked at the four zetraloids and swallowed softly. There was no way he was going to be able to fight off them off. He knew what they could do and he really didn't want to find out what else they could do. _

"_H-hi?" He asked looking at each one of them. One grinned evilly at him, that was not a grin that he liked, and forced him against a wall. _

"_Hey pretty thing. What's a pretty little human girl doing around these parts?" The three other zetraloids blocked the exit. _

"_N-none of your b-business." Roxas said weakly. The red zetraloid played with one of his curls. That evil grin was still on his face. _

"_I do believe it is my business." _

"_N-no, it's none of y-your b-business. I-it is m-mine and mine a-alone." He stuttered out weakly. The zetraloid and yanked on the curl he had been playing with. _

"_Ah, are you sure about that?" He asked, getting to close for Roxas' comfort. His nose almost touching Roxas'_

"_I-I-I'm s-sure." Roxas stuttered out. The zetraloid bit his lip viciously. Roxas whimpered faintly. _

"_You sure you don't want to rethink your answer." Roxas swallowed softly. _

"_It is my business not yours." The zetraloid kissed him. Roxas stood there for a moment before he pulled away and slapped the zetraloid across the face._

"_Don't you dare touch me like that you bastard!" Roxas could not believe that he had just lost his first kiss like that. The zetraloid grabbed a fistful of blonde curls and threw him to the ground. He pressed one foot on Roxas' chest and pushed it until he could practically hear his bones creaking. Roxas whimpered pitifully and could feel tears streaking down his cheeks. _

"_You there, you should be ashamed of yourself! Attacking an innocent woman!" All four zetraloids turned and looked at where the voice had come from. They saw the four stars on each shoulder. They quickly saluted the male. He walked up to one of them until they could see his face. _

"_Sorry, Frozun, Sir." They're voice were quite high, both in fear and alarm. Roxas scrambled to the corner and hid there. _

"_I want you all to report to the detention center tomorrow morning. Zero six hundred sharp. Go on your way." The four zetraloids ran off. Frozun walked over to Roxas and held his hand out to him. Roxas looked up at Frozun for a moment, his blue eyes full of tears, and then looked back down at the ground. Frozun crouched down in front of him and patted his head like a puppy. Roxas tried to wipe away the tears, but they just kept coming. Frozun looked around the alleyway uncomfortable before he dragged Roxanne into a hug. Roxas wrapped his arms around Frozun's neck and cried into his shoulder. Frozun just sat there and let Roxanne cry. Once Roxas got himself to stop crying he looked up at Frozun. He could tell that Frozun was expecting to be hurt after Roxas got himself under control. Roxas removed his hands from Frozun's neck and place a soft kiss on his cheek. _

"_Th-thank you, for saving me." He whispered quietly. It took Frozun three times and a clearing of his throat before he could talk. _

"_Miss Roxanne," He paused to wipe away none existent dirt. He swallowed down the obvious lump of fear. "I must insist…that you remain at my home…until you can find an escort home." He stood and kind of wiped off the dirt. He offered his hand to Roxanne, almost like he was unwilling to do it but at the same time willing. Roxanne took his hand. _

"_You really don't have to. I could find a hotel and stay there." Roxanne said softly. He cleared his throat again. _

"_I-I insist." He scooped 'her' up and carried 'her' back to his apartment. Roxanne nodded softly and looked at the ground. When they entered his apartment he carried 'her' to his room and gently put 'her' on his bed. He walked over to the closet and tossed his jacket into it and then walked out to the living room. Roxas looked down at his purse and sighed. He was really hoping that he wouldn't have to wear that…thing. He sighed and closed the bedroom door. He pulled the…thing from his purse and quickly changed into it. He looked in his purse and saw a large sucker. He smiled and pulled the sucker from his purse. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth. He opened the door and walked out to the living room. He saw Frozun laying on the couch with his arms over his eyes. _

"_Um…F-Frozun, sir?" He got a 'hm' in response. He stood there and waited for Frozun to look at him. Frozun peeked between his arms at 'her.' Roxas pulled the sucker from his mouth with a 'pop' sound. _

"_Um…I-I'm kind of hungry. Do you think I could go to a store or something?" He asked innocently. _

"_Food in the fridge. No, no stores." Roxas face palmed and shook his head. _

"_D-do you have any chocolate?" Frozun shrugged as best as he could on the couch. He covered his eyes back up and laid there. Roxas searched through the cupboards, most of which where empty, until he found the chocolate. He groaned when he saw that the chocolate was on the top shelf. There was no way in hell that he was going to climb up onto the counter in this thing! He closed the cupboard doors and walked back into Frozun's bedroom. He unclipped the bra and took it off. That thing was damn uncomfortable. He climbed onto the bed and laid down. He stared up at the ceiling boredly. He wondered if maybe he could sneak out the front door. He shrugged and climbed out of the bed. He walked quietly to the front door and opened it slightly. 'Thunk' He looked down and saw a silver foot blocking the door way. He looked at the door. He was small but not that small. He tried to open the door more. Frozun pushed the door close with one foot. Roxas laid his head against the door with a heavy sigh. _

"_Axel and Larxene probably thought I would be doing something with you. They certainly didn't plan on you having nothing to do at your house." He mumbled to himself. That got Roxas curious as to why Frozun was acting so formal._

"_Frozun, sir?" He got a 'hm.' _

"_May I ask you something?" _

"_Ask." _

"_Why are you so…so formal around…" That got him a pillow to the face. Roxas sighed faintly. _

"_Forget it. I'm going to bed." Roxas walked off to Frozun's room and closed the door softly. He climbed under the covers and laid his head down on a very fluffy and soft pillow. Roxas smiled and snuggled into the pillow. He could smell paper and dirty but underneath those he smelt peppermint and honey. He smiled softly and closed his eyes. He slowly drifted off to sleep. _

_Frozun wandered into his room around midnight and fell onto his bed. He crawled into a comfortable position. He half laid on Roxas and held him protectively. Roxas snuggled into the sudden warmth and smiled softly in his sleep. _

_Roxas woke about eight-forty. He looked up and saw Frozun. He looked down and noticed that he didn't have his bra on. He groaned softly and prayed that Frozun wouldn't notice the lack of breast when he woke. He looked around the room and sighed softly. If anything did happen between he and Frozun, the man was definitely going to have to move somewhere less…prison like. Roxas unconsciously stroked Frozun's cheek as he slept. He wondered what had made Frozun the way he was towards women. He didn't like Frozun being stiff as a bored around him. He wanted to see Frozun smile and hear him laugh again. He liked when Frozun acted like that. Roxas felt Frozun snuggle closer to him. _

"_Love you…Roxas." Roxas face went as red as a tomato. He looked down and noticed that Frozun was still sleeping. He smiled softly. _

_**Wait…he's sleeping and he's talking in his sleep…about me. And he said that he loves me…Awwww he's so sweet. **_

_Roxas giggled softly and looked back up at the ceiling, once again unconsciously stroking Frozun's cheek. Roxas had just barely gotten comfortable when Frozun fell onto the floor. Roxas scrambled to the edge of the bed. _

"_Oh my god! Frozun are you okay?" He asked in his normal voice. Frozun looked up at him his eyes half closed. _

"_Roxas?" _

"_N-no, I'm Roxanne. Remember?" Roxas asked returning his voice to a girl's. Frozun's face dropped and he just crawled to his bathroom. Roxas heard water running. He growled and slid his bra on. He swore he was going to very slowly torture the woman that had done this to his Frozun. Wait, when did he become his? Roxas shook his head and struggled to clip the bra back together. Damn Larxene and picking out such a difficult bra. Frozun walked out of the bathroom and his face turned a red, just a faint blush. His face dropped once again. He backed back into the bathroom and quietly closed the door. Roxas sighed when he finally got the bra clipped together. He looked around and didn't see Frozun and he didn't hear water running anymore. He climbed out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door softly. _

"_Frozun, sir?" No reply. He shook his head and walked over to his purse. He sighed when he saw that Larxene had packed him a silver shirt and black skirt. He was never going to do this again. He undressed from his 'pajamas' and changed into the skirt and shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his heels back on. He looked at the bed and shook his head. He made the bed and walked back to the bathroom door._

"_M-my friend can't come get me until four." He said softly. "I'm sure I can find something to do in town, so, I'll be leaving now." He heard a weak, 'okay.' _

"_I'll tell Roxas you said hi." He turned and walked out of Frozun's apartment. _

_Axel and Roxas walked into the Organization. _

"_I'm going to my room." Roxas said as he walked to his room. He closed his bedroom door and tore off the heels. He chucked them at the wall with a growl. The heels embedded themselves in the walls. _

_Larxene peeked her head into Roxas' room. She saw her heels embedded at least two inches into the wall and Roxas throwing knives at another wall. She could clearly hear every murderous word he that spilt from his mouth. She pulled the door closed and walked off to her room. _

_Roxas walked around Madora boredly. Today was his day off. He saw Frozun lounging on a bench infront of a building. He walked over to Frozun and smiled softly. _

"_Hey." Frozun looked at Roxas and raised one helmet fin._

"_Hey." _

"_Whatcha doin'?" Roxas asked rocking back onto his heels. Frozun gestured at the building behind him._

"_Waiting for a room to open up in the building. Need to set up for a meeting." He huffed in annoyed manner. Roxas giggled softly. _

"_Sounds like you're having the time of your life." _

"_Totally." Roxas giggled and sat down on the ground. Frozun looked down at Roxas._

"_Why are you on the ground?" _

"_I think it's kinda comfy." _

_**But I found being in your arms much better. **__Roxas shook his head at the thought. Frozun leaned forward and picked Roxas up by his hood. He set Roxas down on his lap and leaned back. Roxas blushed slightly and looked down at his hands. He could still feel the bruises on his shoulders from Frozun. He reached up and touched one of the bruises. _

"_Is there something wrong?" Roxas looked up at Frozun. _

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you." _

"_I've heard some pretty whacko stuff." _

"_I don't even believe myself." _

"_Try me." Roxas sighed softly. _

"_I dressed up." _

"_As?" _

"_A…a girl." _

"_Oh. I think you would make a pretty girl." Roxas could hear the fear and distrust in Frozun's voice. _

"_I was attacked by four guys when I was dressed up." Frozun nodded softly. _

"_Did they hurt you?" He sounded a little protective to Roxas. _

"_One kissed me and I slapped him. Then he threw me on the ground and stepped on my chest. Then someone came and saved me." Frozun blushed slightly. _

"_Oh." _

"_Told you, you wouldn't believe me." _

"_I-it's not so much that I don't believe you…it's just that…" Frozun scratched his helmet. _

"_That what?" Roxas asked curiously. Roxas looked up at Frozun and noticed that his face was beet red. Roxas raised one brow. _

"_Why are you blushing so deeply?" He picked Roxas up and set him on the bench. _

"_Sorry, I gotta go." He hurried off to the building. Roxas giggled softly and laid on the bench. _

_Frozun came back out an hour or two later. Roxas stared up at the sky sucking on a large sucker. Frozun looked at Roxas and blushed. He started walking back to his apartment. Roxas looked over at Frozun and smiled softly. He pulled the sucker from his mouth with a loud 'pop.' _

"_Frozun?" Frozun just kept walking. Roxas climbed off of the bench and walked after Frozun. _

"_Could I ask you something Frozun?" He got a slight nod. _

"_Did you know it was me the whole time?" _

"_There were some hints that I should have figured it out, but no, I didn't" Roxas nodded softly. _

"_What hints were there?" _

"_The barrier, you're smell, the nobodies, falling asleep by you." Roxas smiled softly at Frozun. _

"_I don't think I'm ever going to do that again." Frozun laughed a little bit. _

"_You have no idea how uncomfortable those eight inch silver daggers were." _

"_I can imagine." _

"_That bra was complicated to put on as well." That got another soft laugh. _

"_I'm curious as to how women wear those things." Frozun shook his head. _

"_Only women would know." _

"_Yeah, I have a new decoration in my room now." _

"_Really?" _

"_Yep." Roxas smiled softly at the thought of his new decoration. _

"_May I ask what this decoration is?" _

"_The silver daggers that I wore I threw them at my wall and now they're embedded in there." _

"_Mm, why is that?" _

"_I was feeling very murderous when I went home." _

"_Hm." Frozun looked back at him with a question in his eyes._

"_Don't worry I didn't act on it. Maybe later in time I will." _

"_Hm." _

"_I didn't have my chocolate. You put your chocolate all the way up on the top shelf. I am to short to reach it and I wasn't about to climb up on your counters in that…thing." Frozun thought for a moment. _

"_That chocolate is over two years old." _

"_Chocolate doesn't go bad." Frozun nodded softly and walked into his apartment. Roxas just kinda stood there. Frozun went into the kitchen and looked back._

"_Come on." Roxas walked into Frozun's apartment _

"_Close the door behind you." Frozun walked into his bedroom. Roxas softly closed the door and followed after Frozun. Roxas walked into the bedroom and sat down on the floor. Frozun undressed and just let Roxas do whatever. Roxas looked around Frozun's bedroom and shook his head softly. Frozun looked back at Roxas. He neatly hung his uniform in the closet. Roxas played with a piece of his, still slightly curled, hair. Frozun went into the bathroom to try and distract himself from Roxas. _

"_Frozun?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_Can I have chocolate?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_Will you get it down for me?" _

"_Um…sure." Frozun went into the kitchen and got down the chocolate. Roxas followed after Frozun and smiled softly. Frozun handed the chocolate to Roxas and looked away awkwardly. Roxas hugged Frozun softly. Frozun looked down at him. _

"_Thank you." Roxas walked into the living room and sat down on the floor. Frozun walked into his bathroom and locked himself in there. Roxas walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Roxas sighed and summoned one of his keyblades. He unlocked the bathroom door and dispelled this keyblade. He knocked on the bathroom door again. Still no answer. Roxas opened the bathroom door and peeked his head in. He saw Frozun in the corner of his shower. _

"_Why are you sitting in your shower?" Roxas asked nibbling on his chocolate. There was no answer. Roxas walked into the bathroom and looked at Frozun oddly. Roxas tapped on the side of Frozun's shower. _

"_Frozun?" Roxas saw a slight twitch of one helmet fin. _

"_Why are you in your shower?" Roxas could practically see Frozun's whole demeanor shrink down. Roxas raised one brow at Frozun. _

"_Are you okay?" Roxas asked concerned. He still got no answer. Roxas sighed softly and walked to the front of the shower. He reached out and lightly touched Frozun's knee. Frozun glanced up at Roxas. _

"_Are you okay?" Roxas asked his voice filled with concern. Frozun looked down and still didn't say anything. Roxas poked Frozun's knee softly. Frozun looked up and held Roxas' gaze there. Roxas felt his cheeks warm up. He loved how blue Frozun's eyes were. Frozun's eyes were sad and confused. _

"_Wh-what's wrong?" Frozun blushed just slightly and looked away. Roxas reached out and softly touched Frozun's cheek. Frozun still wouldn't look at him. Roxas softly caressed Frozun's cheek. Frozun unconsciously leaned into the caress. Roxas smiled softly before he looked at the ground. Frozun just barely skimmed his fingers over the hand that was on his cheek. Roxas giggled just barely and gently caressed Frozun's other cheek with his other hand. Frozun crossed his legs and leaned forward. He laid his head on the center of Roxas' chest. Roxas smiled softly to himself and kissed the top of Frozun's helmet. Frozun's helmet fins raised and his blush deepened. Roxas laid his cheek on Frozun's helmet with a soft giggle. They both sat there for awhile, both trying to figure out what it was that they were feeling. They both heard Roxas' stomach growl. Roxas blushed softly and mentally cursed his stomach. Frozun laughed softly and stood up and walked out of the bathroom. Roxas shook his head and glared down at his stomach. _

"_I swear I am going to kill you for ruining that." Roxas mumbled to his stomach. Roxas stood up and followed after Frozun. He saw Frozun looking in his fridge with a speculating face. Roxas raised one brow at the male. _

"_Whatcha doin'?" Roxas asked curiously. _

"_Trying to find food to fill your little belly. I haven't gone shopping in months." Roxas giggled softly. _

"_I can just go to a store, if that would be easier." Frozun looked at Roxas, his helmet fins pressed flat against his helmet. He had a pitiful kicked puppy look that said, 'You don't trust my cooking?' _

"_It's not that I don't trust your cooking, I'm just use to going out and buying my own food. With Superior it's either buy your own food or starve to death. Zexy normally starves himself until I buy him a cook book." One helmet fin rose slightly. He looked back at the fridge, at Roxas and then back at the fridge. Roxas looked at Frozun with a slightly innocent look. Frozun picked out what he was going to need to make pancakes. Roxas walked into the living room and picked up another piece of chocolate. He opened the chocolate and nibbled on the tip of it. By the time Roxas reached the center of the chocolate Frozun came out with two plates of pancakes. He set the plate with five pancakes on it infront of Roxas. The blonde set the chocolate down and looked up at Frozun._

"_How did you make them so fast?" He asked with complete curiosity. Frozun looked at the plate in his hands, at Roxas and back down at the plate. He held the plate out to Roxas. _

"_No, you eat those ones." Roxas said with a shake of his head. Frozun nodded and sat on the corner of the couch, as far away from Roxas as possible. _

"_I'm not going to bite you, I promise." Roxas said looking over at Frozun. He looked at Roxas and then back at his food. He nibbled at the pancakes. Roxas rolled his eyes at Frozun and took a bit of his pancakes. He barely contained a squeaked of happiness. They were perfect! They sat in complete and utter silence as they ate. When Roxas finished he picked up the chocolate and returned to nibbling on it. _

"_Hey Frozun?" _

"_Hm?" _

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Hm?" _

"_Why do you call me hun when I'm not around?" Frozun blushed a bright red. Frozun turned towards the wall and continued nibbling on his pancakes. _

"_Wow, you really give me heart felt answers." Roxas said with a slight bit of sarcasm in his voice. Frozun said nothing. Roxas shrugged softly and finished nibbling on his chocolate. Then the thought hit him. It was Saturday night. _

"_Hey Frozun?" He saw a twitch of one helmet fin._

"_Wanna go out with me tonight?" Frozun looked at Roxas like was crazy and then went back to nibbling. _

"_Please?" He got a little twitch of the helmet fin but Frozun stayed in his corner. Roxas stood up and walked over to Frozun._

"_Pretty please?" Frozun just continued nibbling and tried to keep his eyes off of Roxas. The blonde crawled onto Frozun's lap and looked up at him. _

"_Pretty please with sugar on top?" Frozun looked down at Roxas, still nibbling on his pancake. He didn't say anything. Roxas pouted just slightly. _

"_If you have to work tomorrow I promise I won't keep you out late." He got a flick of Frozun's helmet fins. _

"_Pleease?" He asked giving Frozun his best puppy dog eyes. His helmet fins went straight up. Roxas sat there in Frozun's lap with his puppy dog eyes looking up at him. Frozun stared down at him. _

_**I will not break to puppy dog eyes. I will not break to puppy dog eyes. I will not break to puppy dog eyes…crap I'm breaking to puppy dog eyes. **_

"_Okay." Frozun looked away like he was ashamed. Roxas giggled happily and placed a soft kiss to Frozun's cheek. _

"_I'll be back at eight-thirty." Roxas said as he disappeared into the darkness. Frozun just nodded and returned to nibbling on his pancakes. _

_Roxas walked into his room and tossed his cloak onto his bed. He walked over to his closet and searched through the clothes he had in there. He grabbed a black shirt that looked like it had been safety pinned together. He giggled and walked into his bathroom. He started his shower and smiled at the thought of going out tonight. _

_Roxas opened up a portal and walked through it. He appeared infront of Frozun's apartment and knocked softly on the door. Roxas sighed when he got no answer. He opened the door and walked in. He closed the door gently behind him. He looked over at the couch and saw Frozun asleep. He giggled softly and walked over to the sleeping male. He softly tapped on Frozun's shoulder. Roxas just had to tap him once and he woke up. He looked at Roxas and stood up. Roxas smiled up at Frozun. _

"_Are you ready?" Roxas asked. _

"_Yeah." Frozun picked at one safety pin. "Is this going to stay on?" Thoughts flooded Roxas' mind. He hit himself in the forehead with both hands. _

"_Yes, it will stay on….I hope." He mumbled the last part to himself. Frozun nodded and walked out of his apartment. Roxas followed after him. _

"_Where are we going?" He asked as he closed and locked his apartment door. Roxas giggle happily. _

"_It's a surprise." _

"_Oh. Lead the way then." Roxas smiled and led them to a club. Upon arriving there Frozun looked around. _

"_What is this place? It is most unusual." Roxas shook his head. _

"_It's a club. People come here to dance and drink and just hang out sometimes." _

"_Oh." Roxas walked into the club and over to the bar. Frozun just stood there stupidly. Roxas walked back over to Frozun and took his hand. _

"_Come on." Roxas tugged softly on Frozun's hand. Frozun followed Roxas. _

"_What do you want to drink?" Roxas asked. Frozun stared down at him, 'what?' his face expression asked. _

"_Alcohol." _

"_What?" Roxas sighed and ordered a beer and his favorite drink, Crazed Sex Kitten. When he got the drinks he handed the beer to Frozun. The silver male looked at it weird. Roxas took a drink of his drink and smiled at the taste. Upon seeing Roxas downing his drink he took a small sip of his drink. Roxas giggled at the song that played through the club. Frozun just stood there with the beer up to his mouth. _

"_I'm gonna go dance, do you want to come with?" _

"_What is dancing?" Roxas giggled and took Frozun's hand. _

"_Come with me and I'll show you." Frozun just followed Roxas where ever. Roxas stopped when they were close to the speaker and took the beer from Frozun. He set it down on a table and then smiled up at Frozun._

"_Ready?" _

"_Sure." Roxas smiled and turned so his back was towards Frozun. He took the male's hands and placed them on his hips. Frozun blushed softly and let Roxas do what he was doing without complaint. Roxas listened to the beat of the song for a moment before he began dancing. He looked at Frozun over his shoulder. _

"_Just move with the beat of the music." Frozun was a little bit more confused but he just kind of followed Roxas. The blonde smiled softly and slowly dipped his hips down and brought them back up. Frozun held Roxas close. The song ended and Roxas smiled over his shoulder at Frozun. Frozun just looked at Roxas. A male with short black hair walked over to the pair._

"_Wanna dance?" He asked the blonde. _

"_Do you mind if I go dance with him?" Roxas asked still looking at Frozun. _

"_Sure, I'll go drink more of this stuff you call…alcohol." Roxas giggled softly._

"_It's called beer, hunny." Roxas walked off with the black hair male and they danced together. Frozun went and sat by the bar. He drank a few beers before saw the dark haired male shoving his tongue down Roxas' throat. Roxas was trying to get the male off of him and he wasn't doing a very good job of getting him off. Roxas felt darkness and doom appear behind him. The male infront of him, he'd said his name was Pablo, pulled away from forcing his tongue down his throat and looked behind Roxas. The blonde looked back and saw Frozun. He could have kissed the man right there. _

"_Can I help you?" Pablo asked. Frozun just glared daggers at him._

"_Do you mind? We were in the middle of something." He said motioning to himself and Roxas. Roxas looked at the guy like he had crabs for earrings. Frozun wrapped his arms around Roxas and pulled him close. _

"_He's mine." He licked up Roxas jaw line. Roxas could have melted into a pile of Roxas goo right then and there. He sunk into Frozun's chest and smiled softly. _

"_Oh really, prove it." Frozun got a wicked smile and pressed his lips to Roxas'. It took Roxas a moment but he gently pressed his lips back against Frozun's. When Frozun pulled, gently, away he licked both of Roxas' lips individually. He looked back up at Pablo with the wicked smile. Pablo shook his head and walked off. Frozun carried Roxas into a lonely corner booth and set him down. Roxas just sat there sucking on his lower lip. He heard his phone go off and answered it. _

"_Where are you?" _

"_The corner booth in the back." The line went dead and three males walked over towards Roxas. The blonde jumped out of the booth and attacked one with slate colored hair. _

"_Zexy! You came!" Zexy pushed Roxas off of him._

"_Yes, I came." He said looking around the bar uncomfortably. _

"_Come meet him." Roxas said practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Roxas led the three males over to the booth and smiled at Frozun. Frozun sat there with his elbows on the table and his hands laced together and infront of his mouth. He looked over at Roxas. _

"_Hiya Frozun." One helmet fin twitched in response. _

"_Wanna come dance with me again?" Frozun looked at Roxas like he was crazy. _

"_I promise I won't go dance with random strangers who force themselves on me." _

"_What? Are you okay Roxy?" A dirty blonde asked._

"_Not again." Axel said with a shake of his head. _

"_Can I go home yet?" Zexy asked. Roxas turned and looked at the males. _

"_Demmy, I'm just fine. Frozun saved me." Roxas practically melted at the memory. "Axel, fuck you. Zexy, no you may not go home." _

"_What happened dear Roxy?" Roxas blushed softly. _

"_Nothing, Frozun just saved me." Roxas shivered slightly at the memory. He turned back around to Frozun and smiled softly. Frozun looked at Roxas with one brow raised and an unamused look on his face. _

"_Please come dance with me?" Frozun looked away and flicked one helmet fin at him dismissively. Roxas raised both brows and climbed onto the table. He looked into Frozun's icy blue eyes. Frozun glared at Roxas, a 'get away from me' glare. _

"_No." He received a harder glare. More of the 'you're going to die if you don't get away' glare. _

"_Not scared. Just come dance with me, please." He got a heavy sigh and a 'do I have to?' look. _

"_No, I could always go dance with some random guy." Frozun stood up. Roxas climbed off of the table. Frozun waited for Roxas to lead him where ever. Roxas took Frozun's hand and led him to the dance floor. Roxas stopped when they were back near the speaker again. Frozun waited for Roxas to lead him again. Roxas turned around and took Frozun's hands. He placed Frozun's hands on hips and slowly began to dance to the music. Frozun held Roxas closer than before and took control after Roxas got them started. Roxas could feel the protective vibes from Frozun at the moment. _

_Demyx looked over and saw Roxas and Frozun dancing together he smiled widely. _

"_Zexion, Axel look at our little Roxy!" Axel and Zexion looked over and just nodded. _

"_As long as he is happy." Axel said drinking his beer. _

"_I just want to go home." Zexion sipped at his margarita. Demyx laughed softly at the two and looked back over at Frozun and Roxas. _

_Roxas giggled when they finally left the club. He was beyond drunk. He was giggling like a school girl and he could barely walk straight. He stood there for a minute or two trying to open up a portal. He turned and looked at Frozun. _

"_Frozun, I can't get a portal to open." He said with slight slur of his words. _

"_You can just stay at my place." _

"_Are you sure? I could keep trying." _

"_You're not going to get very far." Roxas opened up his mouth and then closed it again. _

"_I won't, will I?" Frozun picked Roxas up and carried him back to his place. _

"_Which of the three roads are we walking on?" Roxas asked drunkenly. Frozun just shook his head. When they reached his apartment he switched Roxas to one arm and unlocked the door. He opened the door and switched Roxas back to both arms. He kicked the door shut once they were in his apartment. Frozun went to his room and dumped Roxas on his bed. Roxas giggled and looked up at Frozun with half lidded eyes. Frozun sighed and shook his head. He walked to the other side and laid down. Roxas crawled over to Frozun and laid his head down on his chest. Roxas fiddled with the safety pins on his shirt and then looked up at Frozun. _

"_It won't come off." Frozun sighed and grabbed the sleeves. He pulled the shirt up and over Roxas' head. He tossed it towards the bathroom door. Roxas giggled drunkenly and smiled up at Frozun. He raised both brows at Roxas. _

"_I have a qu-question." Roxas said softly. _

"_Hm." Roxas opened his mouth and then closed it. He thought for a moment. _

"_I forgot it." Roxas said with a pout in his voice. Frozun petted Roxas' hair. _

"_Can I tell you something?" _

"_Mhm." _

"_I like you." Frozun rearranged Roxas and buried his face in Roxas' hair. _

"_Hm." Frozun said._

"_Do you know why I dressed up as a girl?" He felt Frozun shake his head a little bit. _

"_I wanted to see how you would act towards a girl and I wanted to see if it would be easier to make you smile and laugh. I like when you smile and laugh." Frozun made a little sound that Roxas took as an 'oh.' _

"_It didn't work." Frozun just let Roxas go on. _

"_What happened that made you act like that towards girls?" Roxas asked curiously. Frozun mumbled his answer into Roxas' hair. Roxas raised both brows. _

"_What?" Frozun kind of moved his face away from Roxas' hair. _

"_Beaten." Roxas sobered slightly at that. _

"_Name?" He asked softly. _

"_Don't remember." He buried his face back in Roxas' hair. He fell asleep there. _

"_Frozun?" There was no response. He sighed softly and tapped him on his chest. _

"_Frozun." Roxas giggled softly. He would tell him in the morning. He snuggled against Frozun's chest and fell asleep. _

_Frozun woke up and sat up. He looked down and saw Roxas asleep on his lap. Roxas mumbled something and snuggled closer to Frozun. He gently lifted Roxas and slid out from under him. He gently laid Roxas back down and slid the covers back over him. He walked to his bathroom and closed the door. _

_Roxas woke up to the sound of the shower running. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. _

"_Frozun?" He looked around the room and saw the bathroom door closed. He nodded softly to himself and laid back down. It smelt like him. He absolutely loved the way Frozun smelled. He giggled and cuddled with the pillow. Roxas was half asleep and enjoying Frozun's smell when Frozun walked out of the bathroom and sat next to him. He leaned down and lightly kissed Roxas' cheek. Roxas made a small purring noise in his throat. Frozun sat there for a minute or two before he went into the kitchen to make him food before he left for work. Roxas woke up fully when he smelt food. He crawled out of Frozun's bed and walked into the kitchen. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at Frozun. He walked over to Frozun and hugged him around his waist. Frozun looked at Roxas fun, like he was saying 'I'm cooking here.' _

"_I know. I wanted to give you a hug." Roxas said with a giggle. Frozun smiled tenderly and then the food was done. Roxas stepped back towards the room and leaned against the wall. Frozun served it, it was just one plate for Roxas. He handed the plate to Roxas. He went back into his room and laid back down. Roxas turned his head to the side and looked at Frozun. _

"_One you look exhausted. Two you need eat something as well." Frozun looked at Roxas._

"_Not hungry." _

"_And I'm a vicious tiger." Frozun rolled over and put his back to Roxas. His face was in the pillow that Roxas had been cuddling with. Roxas ate his food and put the plate in the sink. Frozun sighed and went to get when he received a transmission from Zoureyts. _

"_Frozun, you need to take the day off. I know how hard you have been working. Seriously take the day off to sleep." Frozun just fell back on the bed and fell back to sleep. Roxas walked into Frozun's room. _

"_Um…Frozun, don't you have work today?" Frozun groaned and growled at Roxas. He rolled over taking the blankets and making a ball around himself. Roxas shook his head and giggled. Roxas softly kissed Frozun's cheek and walked out to the living room. Frozun went back to sleep, rather quickly this time. _

_Roxas walked into Frozun's room and lightly tapped his shoulder. Roxas giggled softly when Frozun didn't wake. It was going to take more than just tapping him to get him up. Roxas crawled onto Frozun's stomach and rested his hands on Frozun's chest. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Frozun's jaw line. He kissed up to Frozun's transmitter and nipped playfully at it. He kissed down Frozun's jaw line and nipped at his chin. Roxas looked up and saw a slight flicker of eye movement. He trailed his kisses down to Frozun's shoulder and nipped at it impishly. His kissed across Frozun's shoulder and nipped playfully at Frozun's neck. Frozun just barely opened his eyes and glared at Roxas. The blonde smiled softly. _

"_Time to get up." Frozun leaned back and tried to go back to sleep. Roxas licked up Frozun's jaw line. Frozun opened up his eyes again and glared at Roxas like he was asking, 'what do you want?'_

"_I want you to get up." Frozun narrowed his glare like he was telling Roxas to go away. _

"_I have something I need to do today, but I need your help. When we come back you can go back to sleep I pinkie promise." Frozun sighed heavily. _

"_Will it get you to leave me alone?" His voice was dead tired. _

"_While you sleep, yes." Another heavy sigh and Frozun pushed himself up. Roxas slid down to Frozun's lap and smiled apologetically at Frozun. Frozun glared down at Roxas, still wanting to sleep. _

"_I know and I'm sorry but I really need your help with this." _

"_Fine, show me where you need help." His voice still dead tired. _

_Roxas drug Frozun into the grocery store and grabbed a cart. Frozun glared at Roxas his eyes still half closed. Roxas smiled softly and led him down the first isle. _

"_You need food in your house. It also means you need to start eating. I swear I feel like I'm with Zexy again." Roxas wondered down the isles. The only unhealthy thing that he put in the cart was chocolate. They spent about fifteen minutes in the ice-cream isle before Roxas shrugged and continued on. When everything was in the cart Roxas drug Frozun up to the cash register. The cashier checked everything out and then gave them the price. Frozun gave Roxas his wallet. Roxas pulled out the correct amount and handed it to the lady…at least it looked like a lady. _

_Roxas opened the door to Frozun's apartment and walked in. He turned and looked at Frozun. _

"_Go to bed." Frozun drug his feet and flopped face first on his bed. _

"_That was not what I meant." Roxas said with a shake of his head. _

_Frozun woke up to his mind telling his body he needed to get up and go to work. Frozun looked down and saw Roxas cuddled up in his arms. _

_**I don't remember him coming…I don't remember anything. **_

_Frozun got up and dressed in his uniform. He wrote Roxas a little note and went off to work. _

_Roxas woke up around eleven. He stretched and climbed out of Frozun's bed. He made the bed and went into the kitchen. He saw a little note on the kitchen counter. _

_**Went to work. Be safe. ~Fro' **_

_Roxas giggled at the note and put it back on the counter. He opened up a portal and went back to his room. He needed to change from the clothes he was in. He walked into his room and grabbed a long orange shirt that only reached the top of his thighs and a pair of pink mini shorts. He walked into his bathroom and turned his shower on. _

_Roxas walked over to his dresser and opened up a drawer. He pulled one pink thigh high stocking with white and yellow stars and one with pink, green, blue, red, yellow, orange, and teal stripes. He sat on his bed and pulled the stockings on. He slipped on one red slipper and a purple slipper. He walked back into his bathroom and tied a little pink ribbon around his neck. He put two multicolored bead necklaces on and put two red heart clips in his blonde hair. He opened up a portal and disappeared back to Frozun's apartment. _

_Frozun walked into his apartment and called for Roxas. The blonde walked out Frozun's room and smiled at him. Frozun looked at him blankly. _

"_What are you wearing?" _

"_Clothes. What else would I be wearing?" Roxas asked walking over to Frozun. "I don't like staying the same clothes for any amount of time…especially after I go to the club." Frozun raised one brow._

"_Oh really? Why would you feel like that after going to a club?" Frozun asked as he concentrated on straightening his uniform._

"_Because…I sweat? I dance like a crazed maniac and I sweat?" Roxas shook his head and jumped on Frozun's couch. He patted the spot next to him. "Sit?" Frozun raised one helmet fin._

"_I can't. My schedule is too tight…I need to be going soon." He closed his front door behind him and went to his kitchen to find food. He spent a moment staring at the full fridge before he dug through it, looking for his Fruit Roll-Ups. _

"_So…um…do you remember anything from Saturday night?" Roxas leaned over the couch's arm, trying to better see the silver zetraloid._

"_Mm." Frozun's finger found the familiar packaging of a Fruit Roll-Up and dug it out from under the pile of eggplants. He thought about Roxas' question as he tore open the package and unrolled the fruity treat. "Depends on what time you mean. I remember everything from the club, although it is kinda hazy."_

"_When we got home. How much do you remember of that?" Frozun shrugged, and looked at Roxas, the Fruit Roll-Up dangling from his mouth._

"_Mm…I remember talking to you in bed. Can't remember exactly what about though. Why were you wanting to know this?" He stood by the front door, his hand resting on the handle._

"_Oh, no reason." Roxas smiled sweetly. "You going back to work already?" Frozun nodded. "Oh…be careful?" Roxas pouted quietly, curling his feet under his legs. Frozun spared him a smile before he walked out._

"_Be safe, Roxy." Roxas giggled at Frozun's comment. He turned to say something to Frozun, but was saddened to find that the taller silver male had already left, the door firmly closed._

_Roxas laid on Frozun's couch upside down on the phone with Demyx. They were talking about a new CD that Demyx had gotten. Roxas twirled a lollipop in his mouth and giggled at what Demyx had said. Roxas stared up at the ceiling and listened to Demyx talk about the CD. He missed Frozun and wanted him to come back to his apartment. He missed him and thought that he knew why he did. He had told Frozun that he liked him but, the silver male didn't remember him telling him that. He sighed softly to himself and played with one of the multicolored necklaces. Frozun had looked at him and his outfit like it was nothing. He just had given him a blank look. He wanted to see Frozun's smile and he wanted to hear Frozun's deep and rich laugh. He sounded like a love struck teenage girl. _

"_So, how are you and Frozun?" Roxas pulled his phone away from his ear and just stared at it for a moment. He returned his phone to his ear. _

"_What do you mean Demmy?" _

"_You know exactly what I mean. Axxie told me what you did." Roxas face flushed at the memory of dressing like a girl. _

"_There is no Frozun and I. We are just friends." _

"_But you want to be more?" _

"_Demmy, I swear I am going to hang up on you." Demyx giggled at Roxas. _

_Frozun walked in and looked over Roxas. He sighed and went into his room. Roxas sat up and climbed off of the couch. He walked after Frozun and shook his head at the male. _

"_Why do you work yourself to death?" Roxas asked standing in the doorway. Frozun looked at Roxas. _

"_I don't work myself to death. I work my unit to death. In turn they work me to death." With that he turned back around. _

"_Some how, I don't believe you on that. Anyways, can we go to the club on Saturday?" _

"_No, we can't go to the club on Saturday." _

"_Can I ask why?" _

"_I have something planned for the both of us." Roxas contained a giggled of excitement. _

"_Demmy, I'm not going to the club this weekend." _

"_What, why?" _

"_Frozun has something planned and I want to see what it is." _

"_I see, have fun. Bye." The line went dead. Roxas shook his head at the phone. Demyx was the weirdest person he'd ever known. _

"_Do you have work tomorrow?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Hm, you need more sleep." _

"_No, I don't." _

"_If you don't need more sleep, then I am a fluffy kitten." Frozun shook his head. _

"_Hey Frozun, what parts of the club aren't hazy?" Frozun thought for a moment. _

"_It's all hazy. It was hazy when I got home…well, when I fell asleep it was hazy." _

"_Probably because you were drunk." Frozun shrugged. Roxas walked over to Frozun and hugged him around his waist. _

"_Whatcha doin'?" Roxas asked looking up at Frozun. _

"_I'm standing here and wishing I could lay down." Roxas giggled and stepped away from Frozun. The silver male fell on his bed. _

"_Are you not getting the subtle message from your body that says it needs more sleep?" _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Oh, I don't know, the fact that you come back to your apartment looking like the living dead." Frozun just looked at Roxas. _

"_What?" Roxas shook his head. _

"_Go to sleep Frozun." Frozun sighed and laid his head back. Roxas climbed onto Frozun's bed and laid his head on his chest. Frozun ran his fingers through Roxas' hair. The blonde male smiled softly and drew lazy designs on Frozun's chest. It was then that he realized something, he was falling for Frozun. The taller male eventually fell asleep. Roxas could tell by the deep and even breaths and his hand had stopped moving. He looked up and smiled softly to himself, he was going to talk to the President of the Federation tomorrow. Even if Frozun killed him for it. Roxas snuggled into Frozun and dozed off to sleep. _

_Roxas woke up and looked around Frozun's room. He was probably already at work. Roxas climbed out of Frozun's bed and remade the bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and opened a portal. He appeared back in his room. He opened up his drawers and pulled out a pair of old black jeans and a black t-shirt. He quickly dressed in the jeans and t-shirt. He opened up a portal and walked into it. He appeared infront of the Federation. Roxas walked in the gates and into a building. He walked up to the desk and looked around the place. There was a friendly office zetraloid sitting behind the desk._

"_Um…hi." _

"_Hi!" She said with a very friendly smile. _

"_Um…is there away I could talk to the president?" Roxas asked as he toyed with a piece of blonde hair. There was silence for a minute. _

"_He is available. He will be down here momentarily." Roxas smiled softly. _

"_Thank you." Roxas walked over to the wall and leaned against. He waited for fifteen to twenty minutes. He played with the hole in the knee of his jeans. Perhaps it was time that he got rid of them. Roxas looked up and saw a zetraloid with deep blue transmitters and helmets fins. His hands and feet were a dark purple. Roxas just shook his head and returned to playing with the hole in his jeans. _

"_Sir, the president will see you now." She said pointing that the zetraloid in black. Roxas stood up and smiled softly at the male in black. _

"_Um…hello, sir." The male smiled softly. _

"_Can I help you young man?"_

"_I was wondering if I could talk to you about Frozun." His helmets fin raised and his hat fell into his face. He pushed the hat back. _

"_Frozun, well I hope you don't mind the mess in my office. I would prefer to talk in private about my greatest officer." _

"_No, that's okay." The president led them to his office. He was silent until they reached his office. He let Roxas into his office before he closed his door and stood infront of it. _

"_Wow, something tells me being the president comes with a lot of paperwork." _

"_You'd be right on that. Anyways what was this about you wanting to talk to me about Frozun?"_

"_I was just wondering if you could give him like a week off. I mean he comes back to his apartment looking like the living dead." The male shook his head. _

"_I've tried to tell him to take a week off or something. If you can convince him to take a week off then do it. He's worked everyday for like, what, the last twenty years of his life." _

"_Holy Mother of...Do you mind if I ask how old Frozun is?" The male got a thoughtful look on his face. _

"_Can't remember for sure, but I think he's around twenty-seven or twenty-eight. I can't remember when his birthday is." Roxas nodded softly. _

"_Oh. So, I'm going to try and get him to take a week or so off because I don't want him to continue looking like the living dead." The male nodded. _

"_I wish you luck on that. If he disappears for a week, I'll know that you succeeded." Roxas nodded softly. _

"_Oh god." Roxas shook his head at the thought that hit him. "I have to go back and see her in order to do this." One could just hear the dread in Roxas' voice. _

"_Okay. Well, I have to get back to that dreaded paperwork. You can show yourself out, right?" Roxas nodded faintly. The male returned to his presidential seat. Roxas opened up a portal and walked into it. He appeared at Larxene's door. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door. She opened the door and just pulled Roxas in._

_Frozun walked into his apartment and noticed that Roxas was nowhere in the living room or kitchen. That saddened him a little, almost the whole kicked puppy rejected feeling. Frozun walked into his room, taking off his jacket as he walked there. Instantly he saw Roxas on the bed. First he saw Roxas' face and then he saw Roxas' outfit. He put his hand infront of his eyes and then peeked over it. Roxas smiled softly. _

"_Hi hunny." Frozun hid his eyes behind his hand again as inched forward shyly._

"_What are you wearing?" He asked peeking over his hand again. _

"_A dress. Whatcha doin'?" He tried to hid his eyes again as he inched forward. _

"_I'm trying not to look but I can't help because it's somehow attractive and I can't believe I just said that." Roxas giggled softly. _

"_Awwww, you think so? Have you seen my safety pin shirt?" Frozun inched forward a little more and one of his knees hit his bed_

"_It's…it got kicked into my bathroom." Roxas moved to his hands and knees. He looked over at Frozun's bathroom. Frozun noticed the fact that the dress didn't cover Roxas' rear. He reached out and played with the frill his hand brushing over Roxas' rear, his other hand was still up at his eyes. Roxas shivered softly and pretended to still be looking for his shirt. After a minute, Frozun drew his hand back. Roxas sat on the bed and leaned back on his hands. _

"_You can sit by me. I don't bite…that hard anyways." Roxas smiled sweetly up at Frozun. Roxas could see Frozun's blush past his hand. Frozun sat carefully on the edge of his bed. Roxas crawled onto Frozun's lap and giggled softly. Frozun leaned to where he could nibble the base of Roxas' throat. Roxas shivered softly. The nibbles turned into soft kisses. The kisses trailed from his neck and across his shoulder. The kisses followed along the top of the dress until he reached the zipper. He took the zipper in between his teeth. Slowly he unzipped Roxas' dress. As he did this his eyes were locked on Roxas. The blonde's cheeks were a deep pink and his eyes were watching Frozun's every move. One of Frozun's hands rested on the top of his inner thigh. Roxas' breath hitched in his throat. The zipper reached the end of the dress. Frozun carefully edged the dress off to the side. The dress just fell off. Frozun was too focused piling kisses on Roxas' stomach to notice that the dress had just fallen off. Roxas swore he was going to pass out and then he was going to die. Slowly his kisses made their way back up. He planted a soft kiss on Roxas' lips. Roxas melted into the kiss and smiled to himself. Frozun backed off a little bit so that Roxas could breath. Roxas reached up and softly touched Frozun's cheek. The touch to his cheek made him open his eyes and realize what he was doing. He tossed Roxas onto his bed and practically flew to his bathroom. The door slammed shut quite loudly. Roxas groaned and walked over to Frozun's bathroom. He knocked on the bathroom door. _

"_Yes?"_

"_Will you please come back out here? I'm not finished talking to you." _

"_Curl up in the blankets and then I'll come out."_

"_Okay." Roxas walked over to Frozun's bed and curled up in the covers. _

"'_Kay you can come out now." Frozun slowly opened the door and stiffly walked over to the bed. He sat on the bed next to Roxas and took a deep breath. _

"_I want you to take a week off of work." Roxas said as though they were talking about the weather. _

"_What?" _

"_I. Want you. To take. A week. Off of. Work." Roxas punctuated every word with a poke to Frozun's shoulder. _

"_Why?"_

"_You look like the living dead everyday when you come back here. You've worked everyday for like the past twenty years of your life. Taking a break every now and then is good for you." _

"_I do not look like the living dead when I come home. I just look a little tired." _

"_No, Frozun you look like a zombie." Frozun looked at Roxas with raised brows. _

"_Oh really?" _

"_Yes really. Your health is more important than your work. If you're dead you can't work." Frozun just stared at Roxas. He yawned. _

"_Why are you in denial?" _

"_I'm not in denial." _

"_Right, and I'm a penguin." _

"_You'd still make a cute penguin." _

"_And you would make a cute snow tiger." _

"_Rawr." He yawned right after. Roxas giggled. _

"_You need to lay down and go to sleep. I'm gonna go get dressed in my pajamas. Yes, they are appropriate." _

"_Okay." Frozun curled up on top of the blankets. Roxas walked over his bag and dug his pajamas out. He walked into Frozun's bathroom and changed into them. He walked over to Frozun's bed and poked him. There was no reaction to the poke. Roxas grabbed his cell and called Lexaeus. _

"_What?"_

"_I need you to help me. It'll be really fast." _

"_Better be. Open up a portal for me and I'll help you." The line went dead. Roxas shook his head and opened a portal. _

_Frozun stretched and took up the whole bed. He let out a loud yawn. Roxas looked over his shoulder and smiled softly. Frozun laid there for a minute._

"_Morning Hunny." Frozun opened his eyes half way and looked at Roxas. _

"_What?" _

"_Good morning sleepy head." _

"_Mornin'" Frozun got up and out of the bed. Frozun looked around to find the bathroom. He realized that he wasn't in his room anymore when he couldn't find the bathroom door. He looked at Roxas and raised one helmet fin like he was asking him, 'What the fuck did you do?'_

"_Um…I don't know what you're talking about." That got him a look that said, 'You know perfectly well what I am talking about. What the hell did you do?'_

"_Kidnapped you." _

"_Why?"_

"_I told you why last night." Frozun thought for a moment. His face dropped when he remembered Roxas in the dress and what had happened with that. _

"_What time is it?" _

"_About two in the afternoon." Frozun's face just dropped even more. Roxas walked over to one of the white walls and opened up a white door. _

"_It's a bit difficult to find things in my room. Everything's all white and blandish." He didn't get a response. Frozun's face was buried in his hands. _

"_If you want the bathroom is in here. You can take a shower while I'm at my meeting." _

"_Okay." Frozun just sat there. Roxas walked over to Frozun and kissed his hand. He opened up a portal and walked to his meeting. Then the portal was gone. Frozun got up and went to take a very long and very hot shower._

_Roxas appeared in his room. He flopped face first onto his bed with a very loud groan. Xemnas was an ass! He got off of his bed and walked into his bathroom. He raised one eye brow when he saw Frozun asleep against his bathtub. _

"_Why is he asleep against my bathtub?" He shrugged softly and turned the water on. He was going to take a long and hot bath. When the bath was full of water he quickly undressed and slid into the tub._

_Frozun stumbled out of Roxas' bathroom and looked around in a half dead state. Roxas looked up and saw him. He smiled a small smile and waved at Frozun. Seeing Roxas, he stumbled over to the bed and flopped down next to him. _

"_I told you that you need more sleep." He didn't get an answer. Instead Frozun laid back and placed one hand on Roxas' chest. The blonde smiled softly and looked up at Frozun. He looked dead and looked to be in pain. _

"_You fell asleep against my bathtub." _

"_Oh." Frozun lazily rubbed circles on Roxas' chest. Roxas shivered just barely and looked up at his ceiling. Roxas rolled onto Frozun's chest. Frozun hugged Roxas close, his hands naturally rested on Roxas' butt. _

"_Are you wearing anything?" _

"_Yeah." Roxas let out a loud squeak of surprise when Frozun gently began massaging his butt. Roxas tried to hide his face in the crook of Frozun's neck. That didn't work quite as planned. Roxas nipped Frozun's neck in an attempt to keep himself quiet. Frozun roughly pressed Roxas against him. Roxas squeaked loudly once again in surprise. The massage was rougher and Roxas barely felt the pleasured growl that vibrated through Frozun's chest. Roxas nipped a little rougher at Frozun's neck. Frozun took a little bit of Roxas' hair in between his teeth and yanked gently. Roxas nipped impishly at Frozun's shoulder. Frozun yanked hard on Roxas' hair and then leaned down and nipped at Roxas' ear. Roxas leaned up and nipped at Frozun's jaw line. Frozun pulled Roxas as close as possible. Frozun bit down a little harder on Roxas' ear. The blonde made a loud pleasured noise. He leaned up a little more and nipped at Frozun's transmitter. Frozun leaned back and moaned. _

_**That must be a sensitive spot!**_

"_Please." Roxas barely heard what he said. His voice sounded strained. _

_-End Flashback- Abruptly_

"Okay! I know what your first encounter was like! After hearing that part I think I can piece the rest of it together!" Raelin said covering her face with her hands. Roxas looked at her and notice blood dripping from her fingers.

"I think you went a little over board Sota." Raelin looked at Roxas and then at Sota.

"Ya think! I have a freaking nose bleed from that! I can have a tissue please?" Roxas handed Raelin a tissue. The girl held it up to her nose and glared over at Sota.

"Thanks a bunch Uncle Sota!"

"I'm sorry sweetie." Raelin shook her head at the look on his face. It was a day-dreamy lovey dovey look.

"Roxas, hunny, would you like to tell her about the hospital before I continue on with our first meeting?"

"Please for the love of fire! Aunt Roxas tell me about the hospital!"

"Um…let me think about this."


End file.
